


What Friends Do...

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella helps Don out</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Do...

Stella plugged in the lights or the small tree she just finished decorating and stood back to look at it.  It wasn't much of a tree but it was enough to give her small apartment a holiday feel.  The knock at the door surprised her, she wasn't expecting anyone and only Mac or Don would come here anyway.

Looking through the peep hole she saw an unshaven disheveled Don Flack with snow satill clinging to his hair and jacket.

"Don.  What are you doing here?" she asked as she moved aside for him to be able come in then closing and bolting the door behind them. She hadn't seen him looking this bad since right after Jess's death.  She thought whatever conversation he and Mac had, had helped but now she wasn't so sure.

"Jess loved Christmas and I just couldn't be there right now," he explained as he shook the snow off his hair and shed his coat.

"Come on.  We can order pizza and watch a movie," Stella suggested guiding Don to the living room and pushing him to the sofa.  She remembered doing the same thing for Mac after Claire's death so there was no reason she shouldn't do it for Don too.  They after all were her closest friends and it's what friends did for one another


End file.
